Beautiful Imperfection
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Mereka mengerti benar apa arti dari ketidaksempurnaan. Dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang boleh berhenti berjuang. Karena jika salah satu menyerah, kehancurannya akan berdampak pada yang lain. / "Kau wanita bodoh." / "Aku lumpuh, ibu." / "... kau ingin cari mati ya?" / Di saat-saat terakhir, akhirnya Jean mengerti ... / #RandomChallenge


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#RandomChallenge by Qunny Victoria**

 **Prompt by Widanarko Godo Hutomo**

 **Prompt :** Acrotomophilia, Sebatangkara, Pemerkosaan.

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort.

 **Keterangan :** Karakter utama (pria) memiliki penyakit acrotomophilia, karakter utama (wanita) punya penyakit cacat pada kakinya, harus _happy end_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Imperfection**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin _belongs to_ Hajime Isayama

 **Rate** : M (untuk tema yang berat)

 **Warning** : AU, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_. _No bashing chara_. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Jadi ... intinya ... kau merasa ... bergairah saat melihat bagian tubuh yang teramputasi?" tanya wanita itu ragu-ragu, suaranya menggambarkan kedewasaan, dan terdengar indah di telinga. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus mencengkeram ujung kursi selama ia duduk dengan posisi kaku.

Pandangan laki-laki berambut cokelat keabuan itu menerawang. "Yeah. Kurang lebih begitu." Ia lalu melirik wanita itu. Sementara itu Jean terlihat sangat santai, ia duduk dengan menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung kursi. Kakinya yang berbalut celana hitam disilangkan, dan jari-jarinya memainkan dasi merah marun yang terpasang di lehernya.

Ia melihat bagaimana Ymir—nama wanita itu—membalas lirikannya dengan tatapan aneh penuh kecurigaan. Jean tidak suka itu, maka ia memutar kursinya dan memillih untuk menatap jendela. Di luar sudah sore, cahaya merah keemasan memancar dari langit barat.

"Ayolah, katakan sesuatu."

Jean bukanlah orang yang begitu sabar. Ia sudah menunggu selama semenit penuh sebelum akhirnya memecah keheningan dan mendorong Ymir untuk segera berbicara. Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Jean ... Kau ...," Ymir tiba-tiba berbisik, sangat pelan hingga Jean hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu memutar kursinya kembali dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ymir.

"Ya ...?" ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Namun dalam hatinya, Jean penasaran dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Ymir. Apakah lagi-lagi suatu penolakan akan kekurangan dalam dirinya? Atau—

"Menjijikkan." Ymir mendadak berdiri, sorot matanya begitu merendahkan, ditambah dengan nada dingin dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah orang yang menjijikkan seperti ini."

Jean hanya terdiam, kata-kata Ymir mengena di hatinya. Tapi ia sudah cukup sering mendengar cemoohan itu, bahkan sampai ia merasa bosan. Pertanyaannya tadi terjawab sudah. Dan tiba-tiba Jean menjadi muak terhadap Ymir, rasa benci perlahan-lahan muncul. Jean memasang wajah sedingin mungkin.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkanya, iya kan?" ucap Jean sambil bangkit berdiri, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum miring yang terlihat sadis. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin memperlakukan wanita itu dengan sekejam-kejamnya. "Kau wanita bodoh."

Alih-alih air mata yang timbul karena perkataan Jean barusan, Ymir malah menyeringai. "Kini aku tahu apa tujuanmu. Selama ini kau menipu kami. Kau memanfaatkan hubungan kita." Ucapnya perlahan.

"Hubungan ... kita ... katamu?" Jean perlahan menunduk dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, Ymir dapat melihat amarah yang terpancar dari tubuh itu.

"HAHAHA! LUCU SEKALI! SEJAK AWAL KITA TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APA-APA!"

 **PRANG!**

Jean menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki itu, kaca tersebut retak. Serpihannya terbang kemana-mana. Ymir langsung menarik tangannya dari meja. Jean memang memukulkan tangannya pada tempat di mana tangan Ymir berada sedetik yang lalu.

"Kau ingin mendekati adikku Christa kan!?" bentak Ymir sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat. Rupanya ia terkena pecahan kaca yang terbang ke arahnya. Setetes darah mengalir keluar dari luka Ymir dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Dan darimana kau bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu?" Jean mendongak, ia menggertakkan giginya dan menahan napas. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena emosi. Keringatnya menetes-netes.

"Aku ini tidak bodoh! Kau baru saja bilang bahwa kau penderita _acrotomophilia_ —atau apalah itu! Aku membawa Christa ke sini untuk menyembuhkan rasa _shock_ nya! Tapi setelah ini, aku tidak bisa percaya lagi padamu!" balas Ymir dengan menggebu-gebu. "Kasihan Christa! Ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat kaki kanannya hilang! Dan kalau ia tahu kau bernafsu dengannya, Christa akan bertambah sedih!"

Jean tidak menjawab, ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata pas untuk membantah bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ymir adalah salah besar. "Aku sama sekali tidak bernafsu dengannya ... Tapi, kuakui bahwa ia lebih menggairahkan daripada dirimu."

.

.

.

"Huh." Jean mendengus ketika melihat Ymir menjauh dari kantornya. Ia terus memandang wanita berambut pendek itu yang berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Sosok Ymir semakin mengecil sampai akhirnya tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Tapi Jean terus melihat keluar dari ruangannya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berkata sekasar itu pada wanita." Suara yang familier muncul dari arah pintu. Tanpa perlu menengok, Jean sudah bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengucapkannya. Hanya dia dan orang itulah yang bekerja di gedung ini.

"Ia yang berkata kasar duluan." Jawab Jean pendek. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membicarakan pertikaian kecilnya barusan. "Kau lanjut bekerja saja." Tambahnya pada asistennya itu.

Hening sesaat, Jean tahu orang itu masih menatap punggungnya, mungkin dengan pandangan yang amat tajam. Lalu, ia mendengar orang itu mendesah, tanda ia menyerah pada kelakuan Jean.

"Kalau begitu ... apakah pertemuan minggu depan dengan Christa Lenz—"

"Tidak." Potong Jean cepat. "Batalkan semua pertemuan dengan Christa Lenz. Mereka tidak akan pernah datang lagi kemari."

"Baiklah." Jawab sekretarisnya dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi hening sesaat. "Um ... Kurasa kita harus mengganti kaca itu."

Jean hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau memanggil tukang kaca sekarang?"

Kali ini Jean yang menghela napas, ia berbalik dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi.

"Sasha." Panggil Jean dengan intonasi rendah. Ia memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seksama. "Kalau kau makan saat bekerja lagi, aku akan memotong gajimu."

"Eh!? Eh!?" Sasha, nama asistennya itu, terkejut dan menutupi mulutnya. Segera ia menyadari ada sisa-sisa cokelat yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Buru-buru Sasha membersihkannya. Mau tak mau, Jean yang melihat hal ini tersenyum tipis.

"Ini sudah hampir gelap, besok saja panggil tukang kacanya. Kita harus pulang."

.

.

.

Jean menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong. Ia memikirkan terlalu banyak hal sampai tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya sedari tadi melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Suara Ymir yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Christa tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke kantornya terus terngiang-ngiang.

Ymir juga mengancamnya, tapi Jean tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata Ymir. Wanita itu menjadi berseru tak karuan setelah ia mengatakan bahwa Christa lebih menggairahkan darinya. Baginya itu benar. Tapi Ymir rupanya menganggap itu sebuah hinaan untuk Christa.

Saat itu emosinya meluap-luap, ia jadi tidak begitu peduli pada ancaman Ymir. Paling-paling hanyalah gertak sambal, begitu pikir Jean. Ia hanya memandang sebelah mata wanita itu.

Jean akhirnya menutup kelopak matanya dan berguling ke kanan. Ia tertidur setelah berharap agar tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

Sasha berteriak dalam tidurnya dan langsung terbangun. Wanita berambut cokelat itu terduduk dan mencengkeram seprai putihnya dengan kuat. Keringat telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, membuat baju tidurnya terasa lengket dan tak nyaman.

Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang mungkin akan menghantuinya seumur hidup. Namun, di atas semua itu, Sasha bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Ia bersyukur bahwa yang tadi dialaminya hanya mimpi, dan ia tidak perlu mengalami kejadian itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasha termenung untuk beberapa saat. Rasa _shock_ nya mulai digantikan oleh rasa sakit pada bagian kakinya. Rasa sakit itu muncul bersamaan dengan akhir mimpi buruknya. Sasha hanya terdiam menahan sakit, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk hal ini, yang juga akan selalu menghantuinya.

Kepala wanita itu terangkat dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sasha kemudian tersenyum lebih lebar. Senyum hangat yang selalu menutupi luka yang dialaminya. "Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." bisik Sasha pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menguatkan diri, Sasha kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menutup mata dan mencoba tidur kembali.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan Ymir maupun Christa Lenz tidak pernah datang lagi ke kantor Jean. Hari-hari berjalan tenang tanpa insiden berarti bagi Jean dan juga Sasha.

Pagi ini Jean berangkat seperti biasa, mengendarai mobil yang dibeli dengan hasil jerih payahnya, menuju sebuah gedung yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Ia memasuki gedung itu, melewati meja milik Sasha dan akan naik ke lantai dua, jika tidak ada suara yang menghentikannya.

"Ada surat." Sasha berkata acuh tak acuh bahkan tanpa memandang Jean. Ia menunjuk sebuah amplop yang ditaruhnya di tepi meja, sementara dirinya sedang asyik membaca sebuah majalah yang bertanggal hari ini.

Jean mengernyit, tangannya meraih surat itu. Di dekatkannya bagian depan surat itu ke wajahnya, guna membaca dalam hati sebaris kalimat yang tertera di situ. Bola mata _amber_ milik Jean melebar, dan ia segera merobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan surat resmi yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasha mulai merasa bingung mengapa Jean tidak kunjung pergi dari mejanya. Ia mendongak dan menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Jean. Sasha mulai merasa gelisah. "Surat apa itu?" tanyanya. Namun Jean tidak menjawab, pupil matanya bergerak untuk membaca baris demi baris. Makin ke bawah, makin pucatlah wajah Jean.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasha berdiri dan meletakkan majalahnya. Ia menyambar surat tersebut dari Jean lalu membaca cepat isi surat tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, surat itu meluncur jatuh dari genggaman Sasha, yang wajahnya sudah kehilangan rona merah seperti biasanya.

"Haha. Tamatlah aku." Jean terhuyung ke belakang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi. "Tak pernah kupikir kalau mereka akan menuntut kita di pengadilan." Dijambaknya surai cokelat keabuan miliknya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Sasha menelan ludah dan menatap Jean dengan raut wajah penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Apa kau benar-benar melecehkan Christa Lenz ...?" tanya wanita itu dengan lirih.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Jean malah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Tapi Sasha bisa melihat senyum getir di bibir Jean.

"Apa kau melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Christa Lenz!?" Sasha membelalakkan matanya, ia panik. Buku-buku jarinya yang terkepal erat juga perlahan memutih. "Jean!" Sasha menjerit frustasi, ia bergerak memutari mejanya menuju tempat Jean."Jean! Jean! Jawab aku!"

Sasha menepuk pundak Jean dengan keras dan mengguncangkan tubuh itu. "JEAN KIRSCHTEIN! JAWAB AKU!"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan, Jean perlahan mendongak dan melongo saat menatap Sasha. Mulutnya membuka dan ia menjawab dengan pelan, namun terdengar tegas. "Tentu saja tidak."

Sasha mengembuskan napas lega dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Jean. "Syukurlah ..." Bisiknya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau begitu lega? Masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika aku berkata begitu di depan hakim!" seru Jean sembari menatap Sasha tajam. Ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir. Kedua tangannya saling mencengkeram satu sama lain.

Perasaan gelap mulai menyelimuti dirinya seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini Sasha tidak mencoba untuk menepuk pundaknya lagi. Ia sudah lama tidak sepanik ini. Dalam pikirannya, Jean tidak menemukan satupun jalan keluar, hanya kekosongan yang terpikir. Ia semakin kalut. Lalu, memori-memori yang Jean tolak mulai terbit ke permukaan ...

.

.

.

" _Apa yang kaulakukan Jean_ -boy _?" seorang wanita setengah baya bertanya sambil memasang raut wajah heran ketika melihat anaknya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan keadaan aneh._

" _Aku lumpuh, ibu." Tutur anak kecil itu. Paha kirinya yang ia perban sendiri dibiarkannya terlihat lemas. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tongkat kayu yang digunakannya untuk menopang tubuhnya._

 _Wanita itu mendadak berdiri, dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang. Ia menjatuhkan setumpuk baju yang sedari tadi dipangkunya untuk dirapikan dan segera memeluk putra sulungnya._

 _._

 _ **Plak!**_

" _Dasar anak nakal!"_

 _Anak kecil itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan ketika tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan berkaca-kaca, dalam hati mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini._

" _Kenapa kau membohongi ibumu dengan berpura-pura lumpuh!? Apa kau mau seperti tetangga kita, hah!?" bentak laki-laki itu. Dan Jean kecil mulai menangis._

" _Kami bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kau dan adik-adikmu! Kami membesarkanmu untuk bisa jadi orang yang sukses, sehingga kau bisa mengangkat kehidupan kita! Tapi kalau kau lumpuh, apa yang akan terjadi!?" dengan kalimat yang menyakitkan hati itu, ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Jean sendirian di kamarnya._

 _Jean meraung sedih, bukan ini yang diinginkannya._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, ibunya masuk. Ia memeluk Jean dan mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur. "Jean, jangan menangis lagi ..." Bujuknya seraya mengelus puncak kepala Jean._

 _Bocah itu menghentikan tangisnya sesuai permintaan ibunya, walau ia masih sesenggukan. Setidaknya, masih ada seorang ibu yang membelanya._

" _Kalau kau menangis lagi, adik-adikmu bisa terbangun."_

 _Jantung Jean mencelos, ia menyadari ibunya mengatakan itu bukan untuk dirinya._

" _Sekarang kau tidur saja ya, Jean. Selamat tidur." Ibunya pun segera meninggalkan Jean sendirian._

 _Ya, Jean selama ini memang sendirian. Pernyataan ini begitu menyakitkan untuk diterima anak kecil berusia 10 tahun. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya._

 _Tidak satupun ... Jean sendirian ... Sebatang kara ..._

.

.

.

Jean terbangun dengan kaget. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya saat ia melihat langit-langit putih di atasnya. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia sadar sepenuhnya. Jean masih berada di kantornya, dan sekarang sedang berbaring di sofa panjang. Ia hampir tidak percaya jika dirinya pingsan begitu saja.

"Oh Tuhan! Jean!"

Pekikan seorang wanita langsung memenuhi indra pendengarannya, ia menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan Sasha tengah berlutut di sebelahnya, ekspresinya terlihat sangat khawatir. Seolah tersetrum listrik, Jean langsung bangkit, ia terkejut betapa dekatnya wajah mereka tadi.

"Ugh ..." Rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya lagi, ia langsung memijit pelipisnya. Untunglah rasa sakit itu segera hilang. Namun ekspresi dan desahannya barusan tidak lolos dari pengawasan Sasha.

"Kepalamu masih sakit, Jean?" Sasha berdiri di depan Jean dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Jean menggeleng dan bangkit berdiri. Ia melirik arlojinya dan terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa ini sudah larut malam. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Sasha?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil berjalan menaiki tangga dengan Sasha mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba! Tapi kau tetap saja tidak terbangun!" seru Sasha membela diri. Sementara itu Jean dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan kembali turun.

"Dan kau juga mengigau." Tambah wanita itu. Jean sudah menebaknya dalam hati, ia berharap tidak mengigau yang aneh-aneh di depan Sasha. Ia sudah lama tidak memimpikan itu, dan ia benci sekali jika mimpi ini datang. Jean bahkan tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Akan kuberi kau tumpangan." Ujarnya singkat pada Sasha yang hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Ia membuka pintu dan melompati undakan tangga, lalu berjalan menuju mobil sedannya. Jean mendengar jerit tertahan Sasha ketika kakinya tersangkut pada roknya sendiri saat menuruni undakan tersebut.

Jean berbalik, dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan iseng yang selalu ingin ia tanyakan sedari dulu. "Kenapa kau selalu mengenakan rok sepanjang itu? Bahkan di musim panas sekalipun?"

Sasha tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa garing, ia segera berjalan ke sisi lain dari mobil Jean dan memasukinya.

.

.

.

" _Maafkan saya, anak Anda menderita_ acrotomophilia. _Ini menjelaskan mengapa anak Anda kerap kali berpura-pura lumpuh dan senang melihat orang yang teramputasi."_

 _Jean kecil mengernyit ketika ia mendengar istilah asing itu. Ia menempelkan telinganya lebih rapat ke pintu kayu yang menjadi penghalang antara ruang dokter dan ruang tunggu. Ia penasaran apa yang dokter bicarakan dengan kedua orang tuanya, karena setelah ia ditanyai oleh dokter itu, kedua orang tuanya menyuruhnya pergi keluar ruangan._

 _Suara orang tuanya tidak terdengar jelas, berbeda dengan suara dokter tersebut yang tegas dan mantap. Jean—yang meski tidak mengerti apa yang dokter itu katakan—tetap melanjutkan menguping. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan. Untuk apa ia dibawa ke sini? Padahal Jean merasa sangat sehat._

" _Tapi saya merasa Anda sekalian termasuk beruntung, karena tingkah laku anak ini tidak menjadikannya penderita_ apotemnophilia _—kecenderungan untuk memotong atau mengamputasi bagian tubuhnya sendiri_. _Dan alih-alih kelainan itu, ia menjadi penderita_ acrotomophilia. _"_

 _Lagi-lagi Jean mengernyit mendengar istilah yang asing di telinganya._

" _Ini disebabkan karena beberapa faktor, dan faktor yang paling kuat menimbulkan hal ini pada anak itu adalah faktor lingkungan dan keluarga. Seperti yang Anda ceritakan tadi, anak Anda pernah berakting layaknya orang lumpuh karena meniru tetangganya. Ia tentu punya alasan—"_

 _Jean menyerah. Ia tidak bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa empuk di ruang tunggu tersebut._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan dua orang keluar. Ibunya langsung menghampiri Jean dan menarik tangannya dengan keras sampai anak itu meringis. Ia bingung mengapa mata ibunya merah seperti habis menangis._

 _._

 _Jean tidak bisa tidur. Dari bawah terdengar ayah dan ibunya terus berteriak, saling sahut menyahut sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Jean berpikir dengan bingung, sikap kedua orang tuanya sangat aneh padanya._

 _Karena kesibukan mengurus ternak, kedua orang tuanya seperti tidak peduli pada Jean. Mereka tidak pernah punya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama ketiga anaknya. Jean kecil yang masih ingin dimanja berusaha mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian ibu dan ayahnya._

 _Di dekat peternakan mereka ada keluarga peternak yang lain. Mereka punya satu anak perempuan yang—sayangnya—lumpuh. Gadis kecil itu selalu memakai kursi roda kemanapun ia pergi._

 _Jean melihat sekaligus memahami bagaimana kedua orang tua gadis itu selalu menyayangi anak tunggalnya. Kasih sayang mereka pada anak gadis itu terlihat begitu nyata, begitupun dengan kasih sayang dari anak itu. Bahkan Jean yang hanya melihatnya bisa merasakan kehangatan dari mereka._

 _Dari situlah idenya muncul. Jean kecil berpikir bahwa jika ia lumpuh seperti itu, ia bisa mendapat kasih sayang sama seperti gadis itu._

 _Namun hasilnya sungguh di luar dugaan Jean. Mereka marah padanya, ayahnya berkata bahwa ia tidak seharusnya bertindak begitu. Dan ibunya memperingatkannya, Jean harus bersyukur karena diberi dua kaki yang sehat, yang bisa membawanya berkeliling dengan bebas._

 _Akhirnya kekacauan itu mereda. Jean kecil tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia lega karena sekarang bisa tidur dengan tenang. Wajah mungilnya yang belum mengenal kekejaman dan kepahitan hidup terlihat damai sekali. Jean tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya esok hari._

.

.

.

Jean bangun kesiangan. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Entah kenapa kejadian mengerikan itu terus menghantuinya dalam bentuk mimpi. Bukan itu saja, ia melihat Ymir, yang meneriakkan kata-kata ancaman yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Jean. Kata-kata itu bergaung terus di kepalanya sampai ia bangun.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Tapi toh ia tetap mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Jean tidak bisa melupakannya. Dan lanjutan kejadian itu berputar dalam otaknya. Esok harinya, Jean kecil bangun dan terkejut ketika sadar ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Tega sekali mereka membuang seorang anak kecil di sebuah kota yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Keluarga Jean mungkin memang miskin, peternakan mereka tidak berjalan lancar. Namun itu bukan alasannya untuk menelantarkan anak mereka!

Atau mungkin mereka menganggap Jean sebagai aib keluarga. Mereka tidak mau memelihara sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu.

Sekarang Jean bisa saja kembali ke peternakan itu. Ia tahu bahwa rumah keluarganya ada di bagian Barat kota ini. Tapi Jean tidak mau. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan mereka. Bahkan jika mereka memohonnya untuk kembali.

Jean beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang letih. Ia segera bersiap untuk kerja. Setengah jam kemudian, Jean telah sampai di kantornya. Terlihat Sasha tengah menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya. Ia langsung meletakkan telepon itu ketika melihat Jean memasuki ruangan.

"Aku hampir saja meneleponmu! Aku cemas kau tidak datang-datang!" ujar wanita itu dengan cepat.

Jean hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasha.

"Jean!" tegur Sasha ketika laki-laki itu hanya berlalu begitu saja. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Entah kenapa ucapan Sasha membuatnya kakinya berhenti melangkah. Jean merasa kalimat itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak. Ia berbalik dan sedikit terkejut melihat air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Sasha.

Jean ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada wanita itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya rasanya tidak bisa ia rangkai seperti biasanya. Ketika ia melihat liquid bening itu meleleh dari sudut mata Sasha, lelaki membuka mulut lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf ..."

Dan ia berbalik menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sasha menghapus air matanya. Rasa malu muncul dalam dirinya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat pipi yang semula pucat itu merona merah. Sasha memaki dirinya sendiri, ia terlihat sangat konyol, bisa-bisanya ia menangis di hadapan Jean.

Tapi ketidakhadiran Jean benar-benar menyulut kekacauan dalam dirinya. Sasha kalut, walau mungkin Jean tidak kenapa-kenapa. Wanita itu kembali duduk, kedua kakinya mendadak lemas karena kelegaan.

Ada rahasia kecil yang senantiasa ia simpan dari Jean. Rahasia bahwa Sasha sungguh peduli kepada Jean. Sejak dulu wanita itu mengaguminya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia terpesona akan ketegaran Jean.

Seorang anak kecil yang dibuang keluarganya karena mempunyai kelainan seksual yang bisa dibilang adalah sebuah tabu. Ia bertahan hidup dan berhasil menafkahi dirinya, sampai akhirnya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Hidupnya memang tidak terlalu sukses, namun seseorang yang bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan dan dapat melepaskan bayang-bayang keluarganya memang patut dihargai.

Itulah ringkasan hidup Jean Kirschtein.

Dan ketika Sasha mendengar kisah itu untuk yang pertama kali, hatinya terenyuh. Sasha awalnya hampir tidak percaya dengan cerita itu, karena Jean tidak terlihat seperti orang dengan masa lalu yang suram. Jean hanya menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Sasha merasa beruntung ia mendengar cerita itu langsung dari Jean sendiri.

Waktu itu, setelah Jean selesai bercerita, Sasha benar-benar _speechless_ , tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia katakan. Tapi Jean hanya tertawa melihat mimik wajahnya dan berkata, _"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya masa lalu."_

Cara bicaranya itu! Seolah-olah tragedi itu menimpa orang lain, bukan dirinya! Sasha merasakan api kecemburuan, mengapa ia bisa bersikap tak acuh begitu pada masa lalunya? Sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa? Sasha saat itu merasakan amarah yang meluap-luap, ia berharap bisa memaki Jean sampai puas karena ketidakadilan itu.

Tetapi, tanpa diduga Sasha ingin menjadi seperti Jean. Di saat itulah kekagumannya pada Jean muncul. Lalu seiring waktu berjalan, Sasha akhirnya menyadari perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi cinta.

Dan saat itu Sasha serta merta membuat janji pada diriya sendiri, ia akan terus berada di samping Jean, dan tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpa dirinya.

.

.

.

Rupanya Sasha harus bekerja lebih keras untuk memenuhi janjinya. Hal buruk telah datang tanpa bisa Sasha cegah. Memang, tak ada yang melukai fisik Jean. Tapi masalah Christa Lenz menimbulkan gangguan pada psikisnya.

Besoknya, keadaan Jean lebih buruk dari dugaan Sasha. Penampilannya kacau balau. Sasha sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Ada janji temu dengan siapa hari ini?" tanya Jean dengan nada yang tak semangat.

Sasha menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Ia agak berat memberitahukan hal ini pada Jean. "Tidak ada." Ucap Sasha pada akhirnya.

Jean yang awalnya menatap ke bawah langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa maksudnya dengan tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada—ya, tidak ada."

"Makanya sudah kubilang, apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada janji temu dengan siapa-siapa hari ini—" Sasha memilih memandangi kalender daripada wajah Jean. "—ataupun besok." Tambahnya cepat.

Mata Jean menyipit. "Dan kenapa bisa begitu?"

Sasha mengeluh. "Pasien-pasien itu meninggalkanmu. Karena kau pada akhirnya selalu terbawa emosi pada mereka, Jean. Ymir dan Christa Lenz contohnya."

Jean mendelik. "Maksudmu aku psikiater yang tidak kompeten, begitu?"

"Tidak—" Sasha mengeluh lagi, tetapi dalam hati. Ia mencoba mengejar Jean yang sudah terlanjur melangkah cepat menuju ruangannya. "—aku tidak pernah bilang begitu! Jean!"

 **BLAM!**

Jean menutup pintu dengan keras, tepat di depan wajah pasrah Sasha Brauss.

.

.

.

Esoknya, datang dua orang petugas dari kepolisian dengan pakaian formal. Sasha cukup terkejut, dan lansgsung menampilkan wajah cemas. Tanpa basa-basi, salau satu polisi menanyakan dimana Jean berada, Sasha menjawabnya dengan menunjuk tangga.

"A-ano... Tuan-tuan ..." Panggil Sasha dengan ragu. Tak ada dari mereka yang menyahut.

"Tuan-tuan!" Sasha bergerak dari tempatnya, masih berharap kedua polisi itu tidak pura-pura tuli akan panggilannya. Namun pada akhirnya Sasha hanya diam terpaku di bawah tangga dan menunggu kedua orang itu kembali.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Sasha mendengar suara Jean yang bernada marah. Lalu, terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Seketika wanita itu bangkit dan menghadap kedua polisi itu.

"He-hei ... Pak polisi ... Jean Kirschtein tidak bersalah—"

Mereka melewati Sasha begitu saja, seolah tidak medengar atau melihat apapun. Diperlakukan seperti ini, tentu saja Sasha menjadi geram. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar dan sekali lagi menghadang jalan kedua polisi itu dengan merentangkan tangannya.

Ia menahan napas, kepalanya ia angkat sedikit untuk menambah kesan berkuasa. Matanya menyipit ketika salah satu polisi yang berambut hitam melakukan gerakan aneh dengan mantelnya, seolah memperingati Sasha untuk tidak bertindak macam-macam karena ia membawa senjata. Sementara polisi yang berambut pirang hanya memandang datar Sasha.

"Tolong dengarkan saya. Jean Kirschtein sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ini hanya omong kosong belaka. Tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa ia bersalah." Ujar Sasha mantap.

"Dan apakah ada bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Jean Kirschtein tidak bersalah?" balas polisi berambut pirang itu.

Sasha terkesiap. Ia belum memikirkan tentang ini. Melihat wanita di depannya tidak bisa menjawab, polisi itu melanjutkan. "Hanya ada si pasien dan si psikiater saat itu. Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu Mr. Kirschtein tidak bersalah?"

"Apakah Mr. Kirschtein yang memberitahu Anda? Karena jika iya, Mr. Kirschtein telah melanggar kode etiknya. Gelar dan izin praktiknya terancam dicabut." Polisi itu menyudahi perkataannya.

Sasha hanya terdiam, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berguna untuk membela Jean. Tapi ia hanya bisa berkata seperti ini, "Ia orang baik! Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tercela seperti itu!"

Polisi berambut pirang itu menyeringai seolah mencemooh Sasha. "Kalau Mr. Kirschtein memang orang baik, tidak akan ada tuntutan seperti ini kan?"

"Uhh ..." Mau tak mau, Sasha membenarkan hal itu dalam hati. Ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Kami harus segera pergi. Jika tidak keberatan, tolong menyingkir dari pintu, Nona."

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil, meski wajahnya terlihat tidak terima.

.

.

.

Jean berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti, ia berserah pada kakinya yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kabut masih menggantung di udara. Laki-laki itu berusaha menolak suhu dingin dengan mengeratkan mantelnya.

Ia terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa trotoar di bawahnya berubah bentuk. Jean mendongak dan terkejut ketika melihat tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia berada di kawasan bangunan tua.

Bangunan-bangunan di sini digunakan sebagai museum. Jean dulu pernah ke sini, saat rumah-rumah kuno yang masih ditinggali oleh para pemiliknya yang tua renta. Segaris senyuman tampak di bibir Jean, kawasan ini masih memberinya sensasi aneh, seolah ia sedang bertualang ke masa lalu.

Jalanan sepi sekali, tidak ada yang melintas kecuali Jean seorang. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah jembatan. Ia memegang pagar pembatas jembatan tersebut dan melongok. Air sungai berwarna biru gelap tersebut mengalir dengan derasnya. Jean seolah tidak kenal rasa takut memanjat pagar pembatas tersebut dan duduk di atasnya.

Ia terus melihat pada aliran air tersebut. Jean membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika ia bisa terjun, menghilang dari dunia, dan melupakan semua masalahnya.

 _Tak!_

Jean menoleh, rasanya ia mendengar sebuah suara. Tapi ketika dilihat, tak ada siapapun di sana. Jean memicingkan mata, berupaya agar ia bisa melihat menembus kabut. Jean membayangkan ada seseorang di sana. Orang itu mungkin juga sedang menatapnya, mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya, mengapa dirinya berada di situ sepagi ini, dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di atas jembatan.

 _Tak!_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Namun pikiran Jean sudah beralih pada hal lain. Ia tidak peduli ada orang yang mengawasinya atau tidak. Jika benar ada, ia harus bergegas. Begitu memikirkan niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidup, tangannya mulai bergetar tak terkendali. Ketakutan akan kematian mulai menguasai dirinya.

 _Tak! Tak!_

Jean sudah memantapkan hatinya. Pegangannya pada pembatas jembatan mulai mengendur.

"JEAN!"

 _Tak! Tak! Tak!_

Gerakannya langsung berhenti. Jean membeku mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengenali suara itu, tapi tidak menyangkan bahwa orang itu ...

 _Tak!_

"Jangan ...," orang itu menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, ia terengah-engah dan mulai menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Ja-jangan bunuh diri ... Jean ..."

Christa Lenz menghentikan langkahnya, membuat jarak beberapa meter antara dirinya dan Jean. Peluh menetes dari wajahnya yang berwarna kemerahan karena ia telah berusaha keras untuk berjalan menggunakan sebuah kruk yang menyangga tubuhnya. Bola mata _sapphire_ milik Christa tergenangi air mata.

Kernyitan muncul di dahi Jean, mulutnya sedikit membuka karena bingung akan kehadiran Christa. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna perkataan gadis itu. Tapi Jean segera memalingkan muka seolah tidak mendengar atau melihat apa-apa. Kembali ia memandangi sungai dan berniat melanjutkan perbuatan dosanya tersebut.

 **Trak!**

Suara kruk yang jatuh karena ditinggalkan pemiliknya membuat Jean terhenti sekali lagi. Belum sempat ia bertanya dalam hati apa yang sedang Christa lakukan, karena sedetik kemudian Jean merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya, dan sepasang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Walau pelan, Jean bisa mendengar isak tangis samar-samar di belakangnya.

Jean terperangah, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sementara Christa menangis lebih keras di punggungnya. Entah kenapa Jean tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun dalam pelukan gadis itu, bahkan ia memelankan napasnya agar bahu atau dadanya tidak terangkat saat ia menghirup udara.

Satu menit penuh telah terlewat. Akhirnya Christa melepas pelukannya dan langsung memegang lengan Jean. Gadis itu menuntun—setengah menarik—Jean turun dari pembatas jembatan itu. Tatapan Christa penuh dengan keyakinan yang kuat. Tatapan yang seolah ingin memberitahu Jean bahwa ia harus bertahan.

Lelaki itu merosot dan terduduk. Sinar matahari yang masih lemah mulai tampak dan menghapus keberadaan kabut yang sedari tadi melayang-layang di sekitar mereka, begitupun dengan kabut yang menyelimuti pikiran Jean. Ia merasa begitu bodoh dengan keinginan bunuh diri yang sempat menguasainya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Jean bertanya, ia mendelik pada Christa. Gadis itu juga langsung terduduk di depannya, dan tidak kunjung menjawab. "Bukankah kau membenciku?" ia bertanya lagi dengan nada sinis.

"Jean ... Maafkan aku ...," Christa menunduk. "Aku ... aku tidak bermaksud begitu ... Ymir yang melakukannya, dan aku ... tidak punya kekuatan untuk menentangnya ... Ymir memaksaku ..." Ia menunduk lebih dalam, yang membuatnya tenggelam dirinya dalam kubangan rasa bersalah.

"Jean ...," Christa mengangkat wajahnya yang dibanjiri air mata, ia mengira kebisuan Jean adalah kemarahan. "Percayalah ..."

Jean menutup kelopak matanya dan menghela napas. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku ragu ... gadis lemah sepertimu berani menuntutku di pengadilan." Ucapnya setengah menyindir.

Christa tertawa kecil di tengah-tengah tangisnya, ia lega Jean tidak memarahinya. Christa beringsut mendekati Jean dan bersimpuh di sebelahnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak lelaki itu. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Jean, kebenaran yang dikatakan Christa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya ia tahu, Christa masih berada di pihaknya. Sejak tadi gadis itu telah mencuri perhatian Jean, yang dengan lekat mengamatinya tanpa sepengetahuan Christa.

Rambut pirang Christa yang mencolok berkilauan karena cahaya matahari, terkadang angin meniup surai kuning keemasan itu dengan lembut. Ia memiliki mata yang besar dan indah, berwarna biru cerah dan terlihat teduh. Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan Jean, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui permukaan kulit kedua insan tersebut.

"Kau benar tidak marah, kan?" tanya Christa takut-takut. Genggamannya terasa lebih kencang. Dengan ragu ia menatap ke arah lelaki itu, dan ketika mereka berkontak mata, pipi gadis itu merona merah.

Jean hanya tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja tidak." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Bagaimana ia bisa marah pada gadis polos seperti Christa?

Christa tertegun sesaat sebelum bibirnya merekah membentuk senyum lebar yang mempesona, yang bisa membuat pria manapun jatuh hati padanya, termasuk Jean.

Hatinya berdesir, ia merasakan sesuatu bergolak dalam tubuhnya ketika melihat senyum menawan itu. Rasa hangat menjalar di sekitar wajahnya dan memunculkan rona merah di pipinya. Jean menahan napas, bidadarikah yang sedang bersamanya sekarang? Kecantikan dan kelembutan hati gadis itu seakan tidak ada duanya. Ketidakadaan kaki kanannya malah membuat Christa terlihat sempurna di mata Jean.

.

.

.

Tanpa suara, seseorang yang sedang mengamati kedua insan itu meneteskan air mata. Cairan bening itu meluncur jatuh begitu saja ketika melihat ekspresi Jean. Hampir tidak bisa dipercaya, setahunya lelaki itu tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. Dan mengapa harus ditampilkannya pada Christa? Bukan padanya?

Mengapa Jean harus jatuh cinta pada Christa? Bukan pada dirinya, pada Sasha?

Lututnya menghantam trotoar. Tangannya menekap mulut, menahan isakan yang bisa keluar sewaktu-waktu.

Ia seharusnya merasa lega, karena Jean tidak jadi bunuh diri berkat kehadiran Christa. Sasha megikuti gadis itu, penasaran apa yang dilakukannya sendirian tanpa Ymir di sisinya. Ia terkejut ketika tahu Christa mengikuti Jean, dan apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu di atas jembatan.

Benar, ia seharusnya bersyukur. Jean masih hidup. Itu yang paling penting.

 _Kenapa bukan dirinya yang duduk di sebelah Jean sekarang?_

Sasha terkesiap, pikiran itu muncul begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

 _Kenapa Christa?_

Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini.

 _Apa bagusnya si pirang itu?_

Sasha terkejut mengetahui pikirannya bisa berkembang liar seperti ini, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya. Jelas, karena api kecemburuan telah membakar Sasha.

Ia bangkit, tidak kuasa untuk memandang kemesraan itu di depan matanya. Sasha menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, berharap itu bisa menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak sekuat tenaga, hanya untuk menyalurkan perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

Kedua kakinya berjalan lebih cepat membawa dirinya berlari dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Akhirnya jeritan itu terlepas juga dari diri Sasha. Dengan wajah basah karena berlinang air mata, teriakan pilu itu ikut menyertainya sepanjang jalan yang sepi.

.

.

.

"Sampai di sini saja."

Jean menatap Christa yang digendongnya ala _bridal style_. "Tapi rumahmu tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari sini." Ucapnya.

Christa tersenyum simpul. "Aku pergi dari rumah tanpa seizin Ymir. Dan jika ia tahu aku pulang bersamamu ... kau ingin cari mati ya, Jean?"

Jean terkekeh dan segera menurunkan Christa, gadis itu terhuyung sedikit dan segera berpegangan pada kruknya. Christa mendekati Jean dan memandang lurus.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini?" tanya gadis itu sembari megerutkan dahinya. Bola mata biru cerah miliknya terlihat kosong. Jean hanya menggeleng dan Christa melanjutkan, "Aku akan masuk ke rumah itu, menghadap Ymir, dan memohon padanya untuk menghentikan ini."

Kalimat itu membuat Jean tertegun. Christa yang berada di hadapannya telah berubah, ia bertambah kuat. Sesaat kelegaan menjalar dalam dirinya, mengangkat beban berat yang terus menyeretnya dalam kegelapan. Perlahan setitik harapan muncul menerangi jalannya.

Ya, hanya setitik. Sudut-sudut bibir Jean yang awalnya akan membentuk senyuman, terpaksa melengkung lagi ke bawah. Cukup kuatkah Christa untuk menentang niat Ymir? Melihat tabiat wanita itu, Jean sangsi Christa bisa mengubah pendirian Ymir. Beban berat itu kembali dan menekan pundaknya.

Jean mengangkat wajahnya, keputusasaan tercetak jelas di sana. "Berjanjilah padaku." Ia berucap, suaranya bergetar. "Berjanjilah kau akan mengatasi semuanya."

"Eh?" Christa bergumam, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku tidak bisa berjanji."

Mendengar jawaban Christa, Jean merasa satu-satunya cahaya yang ia miliki memudar. "Kenapa? Kau ingin membantuku kan?" ia menggertakkan giginya ketika gadis itu hanya diam dan menolak memandangnya. Lagi-lagi Christa menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Jean geram saja.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku saat ini! Satu-satunya harapanku! Kau bisa menghentikan ini!" mendengar racauan Jean, Christa menutup matanya. "Jadi berjanjilah! Berjanjilah dan beri aku kepastian! Christa! CHRISTA LENZ, ANGKAT WAJAHMU DAN TATAP AKU!"

Jean terengah, sementara Christa terlihat tidak takut dan terkejut sama sekali akan amarah Jean, seolah mengetahui bahwa hal itu akan terjadi juga. Matanya yang sedari tadi menatap jalanan di sampingnya mulai berair. "Tidak boleh." Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau tidak boleh begini. Aku memberimu hati, dan kau malah meminta jantung. Tidak boleh."

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan Jean, Christa mengangkat wajahnya dan melanjutkan. "Kau orang baik. Psikiater yang hebat. Tapi kau tidak boleh meminta lebih." Gadis pirang itu mendekat dan mengecup pipi Jean singkat. "Aku akan berusaha, untukmu."

Christa berbalik, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jean yang terpatung di tempatnya berdiri. Suara ujung kruk yang bertabrakan dengan jalanan terdengar bergema di telinga Jean. Suaranya makin samar dan akhirnya menghilang ketika Christa berbelok dan lenyap dari pandangan.

Jean masih di situ selama beberapa saat. Kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan Christa terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Akhirnya ekspresinya berubah, menjadi agak sendu. Ia berpikir, dirinya tidaklah sebegitu baik seperti yang dikatakan Christa.

Ia berbalik dan mendengus. Mana ada orang baik nan hebat yang meneriaki seorang gadis kecil?

.

.

.

Selama apapun Jean menunggu, tidak ada kabar dari Christa. Tidak ada pemberitahuan tentang pembatalan sidangnya. Harapan Jean kian hari mulai melemah. Dan sehari sebelum hari penentuan itu, ia sudah pasrah.

Malam itu sunyi sekali. Jean duduk sendirian dengan tak nyaman pada sofa di ruang tunggu kantornya. Ia ingin menghabiskan malam itu paling tidak dengan satu orang. Meski tak ada obrolan sama sekali, bersama dengan seseorang sudah bisa membantunya untuk tidak berpikir atau bertingkah macam-macam, yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Sejak ia bertemu Christa, sikap Sasha berubah sedikit. Seharusnya ini tidak terlalu menganggu Jean, tapi karena ia sebisa mungkin ingin menghindari berpikir tentang pengadilan dan hal-hal lain yang bisa menurunkan semangatnya, perubahan sikap Sasha menjadi masalah yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sasha lebih perhatian padanya. Perempuan itu selalu ingin di sisinya, dan merasa cemas jika jauh dari dirinya. Selalu menawarkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukannya. Dan tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasan padanya.

Jean jadi merasa seperti orang sakit dengan kondisi amat lemah. Yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan seseorang. Yah, Jean mungkin benar-benar _sakit._

Tapi perubahan sikap ini juga mempunyai sisi baik. Sasha terus-terusan melontarkan semangat padanya. Ia bahkan membaca banyak buku tentang perkara yang mirip dengan ini. Dan menurutnya, kasus Jean adalah _nonsense_. Lalu yang membuat Jean merasa sedikit senang adalah ketika Sasha memaki-maki Ymir, dan membuat beberapa lelucon yang merendahkan wanita itu.

Sasha pernah bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa Ymir adalah seorang _sister-complex_ akut, dan Christa harusnya lebih waspada dari Ymir ketimbang Jean. Setelahnya, Jean tertawa lepas. Tawa pertama yang terdengar pada hari-hari suram ini.

Jean tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan perubahan sifat ini. Terpikir olehnya, mungkin Sasha telah mengetahui tentang percobaan bunuh dirinya. Tapi Jean langsung menolak hal itu, memangnya darimana Sasha tahu?

Terdengar langkah kaki, dan beberapa detik kemudian seorang wanita berambut cokelat keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Ia meletakkan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua buah cangkir dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Jean.

Sasha memandang Jean lekat-lekat. Ia mengakui dengan tak rela bahwa sejak pertemuan Jean dengan Christa, kondisi lelaki itu berangsur-angsur membaik. Ia sudah berhenti mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol dan tidak ada luapan kemarahan lagi.

Sasha mendesah. "Demi semua kentang lezat di dunia, bagaimana bisa pemerintah menerima tuntutan wanita jalang itu? Kurasa kita harus pindah ke negara lain." Ia berucap sembari menempatkan dirinya pada sofa tepat di depan Jean.

Jean yang _mood_ nya sedikit lebih baik hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring. Sasha ikut tersenyum melihat reaksi itu dan mulai menenggak tehnya. Sementara itu Jean hanya memandangi minumannya, memperhatikan bayangannya terpantul dalam cangkir itu.

Ia melirik Sasha—tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu—yang matanya terpaku keluar jendela, menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan perempuan itu, Jean sedikit penasaran dengan jalan pikiran Sasha, yang kali ini helaian rambut _brunette_ nya ia biarkan tergerai.

"Maaf membuatmu menemaniku selarut ini." Ucap Jean. Sasha tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jean, senyum mulai merekah di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Lalu ia kembali memandang langit.

Jean tidak mengerti, kehadiran Sasha selalu membantunya mendapatkan ketenangan ekstra dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa setiap wanita itu memandangnya, setiap iris _hazel_ dan _amber_ itu bertemu, Jean mempunyai perasaan bahwa Sasha mengerti semua tentangnya, luar dalam.

Ia mengambil napas panjang. Jean mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir terlalu jauh. Ia harus menghabiskan malam ini dengan pikiran tenang. Sekali lagi ia melirik Sasha yang masih tak menyadarinya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya, paling tidak ia tak lagi sendirian.

.

.

.

Hari yang tidak diharapkan itu akhirnya tiba juga. Jean duduk dengan kaku, ia mencengkeram tangan kursi dengan erat. Netranya menatap lurus seorang laki-laki yang sudah berumur. Jean mengatur napasnya agar tetap tenang, meskipun di dalam rongga dadanya, jantung lelaki itu berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan singkat. Tapi Jean merasa satu jam lebih telah terlewat. Tidak ada yang bergerak, dan tidak ada yang berbicara. Ruangan itu dilingkupi oleh kesunyian yang tak tertahankan. Dengung menyebalkan mulai memenuhi telinga Jean, membuatnya terganggu.

Jean tidak tahan dengan suasana ini. Keheningan mencekam yang menghimpit dadanya membuat Jean susah bernapas. Kepalanya mulai pening. Buru-buru Jean menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ia kembali memandang hakim, jaksa, dan para juri satu persatu. Semua kepala itu menunduk, sedang mencermati kertas-kertas yang mereka bawa. Jean memperhatikan hakim yang duduk tepat di depannya, jemari pria tua itu bergetar ketika menaruh sehelai kertas ke dalam tumpukan.

Akhirnya Jean melepas perhatiannya pada hakim itu dan menoleh ke arah pengacara yang sudah disediakan negara untuknya. Pria muda berkacamata yang cekatan itu juga sedang membaca ulang berkasnya tanpa suara.

Jean menengok ke arah orang-orang yang menghadiri pengadilannya. Terlihat olehnya, seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang selalu menampilkan wajah cemas sejak kedatangannya di gedung ini. Sasha sudah mengajukan dirinya sebagai saksi untuk Jean, tapi ditolak. Yang menjadi saksi setidaknya harus dua orang.

Lalu, ada sebuah tatapan yang sedari tadi ia abaikan. Tatapan menyebalkan yang terisi penuh dengan kepuasan atas penderitaannya, Jean berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia takut jika ia melihatnya, itu akan meruntuhkan semangatnya yang sudah ia bangun. Namun, dengan nekat Jean akhirnya menatap orang itu juga, untuk menantangnya.

Seringai Ymir melebar ketika mereka bertatapan. Matanya melebar menyiratkan kebengisan yang tidak pantas bagi seorang wanita. Jika dalam sidang ini semua orang boleh berlaku seenaknya, Jean pasti akan mendapati Ymir tertawa kejam dan ia akan meninjunya beberapa kali sebagai balasan.

Jean memalingkan muka, tidak tahan melihat ekspresi memuakkan itu. Ia lalu beralih pada sosok di sebelah Ymir, Christa Lenz. Begitu tahu ia ditatap Jean, gadis itu langsung membuang muka. Jean tahu ia dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa bisa menolong Jean.

Tapi itu sudah tak penting lagi. Desir dalam hatinya yang selama hari-hari terakhir ini dirasakannya ketika mengingat gadis itu telah lenyap. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa ketika menatapnya saat ini juga. Ia tak peduli lagi akan Christa. Sejujurnya, ia sudah tak peduli dengan apapun. Jean hanya ingin pulang ke kehidupannya yang damai.

 **TOK! TOK!**

Jean langsung mendongak ketika hakim memukulkan palunya. Dan ketika menatap mata hitam dibalik kacamata pria tua itu, entah mengapa Jean tersenyum.

Ya, ia sudah lelah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya. Dan dengan senyuman pasrah itu, persidangannya dimulai.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah ..." Sasha menyodorkan secangkir teh manis hangat kebanggaannya pada Jean. Rasa iba tercetak begitu jelas dalam iris _hazel_ nya. Mereka baru saja pulang. Pengadilan itu rupanya belum membawa hasil, maka akan diadakan sekali lagi pada bulan depan.

Jean menerima cangkir itu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Bunyi gemeretak terdengar berkali-kali karena bagian bawah cangkir tersebut berbenturan dengan alasnya, menyebabkan seperempat isinya tumpah ke lantai. "Maaf ..." Jean berkata lirih dan berusaha mengontrol tangannya.

Lelaki itu meletakkan tatakan cangkir ke meja di sebelahnya. Lalu Jean mendekatkan cangkir porselen itu pada wajahnya dan menghirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari teh itu. Ia menyesap sedikit cairan berwarna merah kecokelatan tersebut. Rasanya manis.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram cangkir itu dengan erat, mencoba memindahkan panas pada benda itu ke tangannya yang dingin karena begitu tegang. Rupanya teh buatan Sasha memberi efek baik pada Jean. Tubuhnya mulai rileks berhenti mengalami _tremor_ , meski ketidaknyamanan masih terpatri di wajahnya. Sasha duduk di sebelah Jean dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

Baru kali ini Sasha mendapat kesempatan untuk memandang wajah Jean dari dekat. Biasanya Jean selalu menjaga jarak, Sasha mengerti dan juga memberi jarak diantara mereka. Kantong mata berwarna gelap itu benar-benar mengganggu penampilan Jean. Jika dilihat dari dekat malah semakin parah tampangnya. Matanya merah karena kurang tidur. Dan rasanya, ekspresi merana telah tercetak abadi di wajah Jean. Seolah hanya mimik wajah itulah yang ia punya.

Sasha tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jean jika harus disidang sekali lagi. Sasha merasa Jean sudah tak sanggup untuk menerima tekanan batin yang lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup. Di mata Sasha, Jean adalah orang yang kuat, namun dalam saat-saat tertentu ia bisa saja menjadi sangat rapuh. Satu sentuhan saja bisa membuatnya hancur.

Jean sedang depresi, ia bahkan mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Itu juga mempengaruhi diri Sasha. Kekhawatiran berlebih membuat wanita itu juga menderita. Ia tersakiti jika Jean tersakiti. Ia bahagia jika Jean bahagia. Begitulah Sasha.

"Ugh!" Sasha meringis dan dengan cepat mencengkeram kaki kirinya. ' _Kenapa rasa sakit ini harus datang sekarang!?'_ pikirnya kesal. Ia mengerling ke arah Jean dan bersyukur bahwa lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya.

Tangan kiri Jean perlahan memegangi kepalanya. Sementara tubuhnya semakin menunduk dan kembali gemetaran.

Sasha ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya air mata itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung Jean dan mengelusnya. "Kau harus kuat, Jean ..." Ucapnya pelan, mencoba menyemangati laki-laki itu.

Tapi balasan Jean sungguh tak terduga. Getaran tubuhnya berhenti, kepalanya perlahan memutar ke arah Sasha. Tatapannya yang tajam menusuk membuat jantung Sasha mencelos. Wanita itu sontak menarik tangannya dari punggung Jean.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan." Desis Jean lambat-lambat. Diucapkannya setiap kata dengan intonasi berbahaya.

Sungguh! Sasha kehilangan kata-kata. Ia ingin membantah Jean. Karena ia tahu benar apa yang sedang dirasakan Jean. Ia megerti bagaimana sakitnya dihujani tatapan-tatapan tajam dari sekelilingnya. Ia memahami bagaimana pedihnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang di belakangnya. Ia sadar akan laranya kesendirian yang membuatnya ingin mati.

Tapi Sasha tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Kedua tangan Sasha mencengkeram dadanya, menahan emosi dan air mata yang bisa meluap kapan saja.

.

.

.

 **Klak!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka hampir tidak terdengar dalam derasnya hujan. Kemudian diikuti dengan suara berdebum ketika tubuh laki-laki itu ambruk di lantai. Air hujan masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka, membuat kotor lantai kantor itu. Samar-samar terdengar derak kaca jendela ketika angin menghantamnya. Suhu udara saat itu sangatlah dingin. Jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

Desahan napas berat laki-laki itu tak kunjung reda. Ia berusaha bangkit, kakinya gemetar, tangannya terkepal erat. Ia basah kuyup setelah perjuangannya berjalan melawan badai ini. Laki-laki itu mulai berjalan menyeberangi ruangan itu, meninggalkan jejak berlumpur di lantai bersama tetesan air dari tubuhnya.

Ia menaiki tangga dan berjalan lurus menuju sebuah pintu. Permukaan telapak tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu yang terasa dingin, ia memutarnya. Sedetik ia terhenti, akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Iris _amber_ itu terlihat sedih.

Laki-laki itu menanggalkan mantelnya sembari berjalan masuk. Dibukanya daun jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah mejanya, dan angin langsung menerpa wajahnya dengan keras bersamaan dengan titik-titik air hujan.

 **Blam!**

Tubuhnya mengejang ketika mendengar suara tersebut, yang sebenarnya hanya berasal dari debaman pintu yang tertutup karena angin. Tapi karena pikirannya yang kacau, dan mentalnya yang lemah, ia menjadi paranoid dan melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya dengan sangat lambat, matanya membelalak lebar. Satu detik kemudian, teriakannya terdengar sampai jalanan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!"

 **Grak!**

Jean Kirschtein berlari dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah belati yang awalnya berada di saku celananya dan sekarang tertancap pada pintu. Ia mencabutnya dan menusukkan belati itu berkali-kali untuk menyalurkan semua emosinya. Serpihan kayu menghujani lantai.

"AAAAAARGHHHH!" belum puas, ia berteriak sekali lagi.

 _Siapa itu? Siapa di sana!?_

Jean mendelik ke arah lain, matanya nanar mencari-cari sesuatu.

 _Siapa?! Siapa yang telah membuatku hancur seperti ini!?_

Jean masih tak bergerak. Ia merasa tidak aman, bahkan di rumahnya sendiri. Ia kabur, melarikan diri, dari sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak nyata. Satu-satunya tempat tujuan yang diketahuinya adalah disini. Susah payah ia berjalan menembus badai untuk hal yang sia-sia. Namun, rasa tak aman itu masih mengikutinya.

Ruangan itu gelap gulita, hanya ada penerangan dari kilatan petir yang sewaktu-waktu datang. Tirai jendela berwarna merah itu melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin, menghasilkan bayangan aneh di lantai. Sepetak area di dekat jendela itu sudah tergenang air.

 **Krieeek ...**

Salah satu daun jendela perlahan menutup karena dorongan angin. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jean bereaksi.

 _Tunjukkan dirimu dan lawan aku!_

Ia menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannnya, pecahan kaca jatuh dan bertebaran di trotoar. Rasa perih di tangannya membuat laki-laki itu mengernyit. Ia memandang tangannya, terdapat goresan melintang di punggung tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Tak terlihat lagi kilatan petir maupun suaranya yang menggelegar. Angin yang awalnya berhembus ganas kini mulai bertiup perlahan. Tetesan air yang turun dari langit mulai berkurang. Dan awan gelap yang sedari tadi menaungi kota itu bergerak pergi.

Jean masih tidak bergerak, ia hanya menatap darah yang keluar dari lukanya begitu saja. Sunyi. Kehebohan badai tadi telah berhenti. Perlahan Jean menatap ke belakang, ruangan itu tidak sepenuhnya gelap, ada sinar bulan yang menyinari setelah awan tidak menutupinya lagi.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan agak _shock_ Jean menyadari bahwa ia memang sendirian di ruangan itu sejak awal.

 _Lalu siapa? Siapa ... yang bisa disalahkan ...?_

 _Siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas penderitaannya selama ini?_

Jean terduduk di lantai, memori keluar masuk dari kepalanya. Potongan-potongan kenangan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pikirkan kembali. "Ughh ..." Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Hidupnya di peternakan yang sengsara, keluarganya sangat miskin.

 _Sebenarnya ..._

Orang tua yang tidak perhatian pada anaknya sendiri.

 _... yang patut ..._

Penyakit _acrotomophilia_ yang dideritanya.

 _... disalahkan ..._

Tanpa belas kasihan dibuang oleh orang tuanya.

 _... adalah ..._

Lalu, tuntutan akan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

 _... dirinya sendiri._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jean berteriak, menyadari kenyataan itu. Ia terus menjerit. Lagi dan lagi.

 _Benar, andai dirinya tidak pernah ada ..._

Ia berhenti dan menahan napas ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Pandangannya terpaku pada belati yang masih tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Matanya melebar, iris _amber_ itu terlihat ketakutan. Seolah terhipnotis, ia pelan-pelan mendekatkan belati itu ke tangan kirinya.

"Ugh!"

Jean meringis ketika belati tajam itu melukai pergelengan tangan kirinya. Darah memancar dari arteri lelaki itu, menciprati kemeja putihnya yang sekarang berbercak merah. Dilepasnya belati itu dari genggamannya ketika tubuhnya terasa mulai melemah.

Ia tidak pernah setakut ini, kematian sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi seiring ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, Jean yakin hal ini akan lebih baik dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sasha berlutut, kengerian terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kuku tangan kanannya mencakar pipinya sendiri, sementara yang kiri menarik-narik helaian _brunette_ nya. Ia tidak peduli jika rok putih panjangnya berubah warna menjadi merah karena terkena darah.

Sesosok tubuh yang berkubang dalam darah ... Jean Kirschtein yang terbaring di lantai mengingatkannya akan sesuatu ... Memori masa lalu yang ingin Sasha buang jauh-jauh ...

.

 _Psikopat itu memandangnya tanpa belas kasihan. Sasha tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berteriak, karena jika ia melakukannya, pisau yang dipegang pria itu akan menggores permukaan kulitnya. Ia sudah mempunyai banyak goresan baru yang mengeluarkan darah segar di tubuhnya._

 _Energinya telah habis. Ia hanya bisa menatap psikopat itu dengan tatapan memelas, dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar penderitaannya cepat berlalu. Tanah berlumpur di bawahnya terasa tidak nyaman, dan perih setiap lumpur itu masuk ke dalam lukanya._

 _Tapi penderitannya baru akan dimulai sekarang._

" _TIDAAAAAAK!"_

 _Diterimanya sebuah tusukan di bahu kirinya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan jeritan Sasha. Psikopat itu baru saja merenggut kehormatannya. Sasha meronta, berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun sia-sia, dan malah membuat tusukan di bahunya semakin dalam._

 _._

 _Sasha berada di ambang kesadarannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Darah ada dimana-mana. Wajahnya pucat, rambut cokelatnya yang awalnya tertata rapi kini sudah berantakan. Dalam pikirannya, ia sudah pasrah, bahkan meminta kematian segera datang padanya._

 _Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Dan jikalau ia bisa, Sasha yakin ia tidak sanggup menjalani hidup dengan tragedi ini. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup, tapi dari sudut matanya ia melihat psikopat itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi._

 _Awalnya ia tidak mengerti. Sepersekian detik kemudian, matanya membelalak lebar._

 _Sasha sudah terlalu lelah untuk berteriak ketika pisau itu mengenai betis kirinya. Ia hanya bisa menteskan air mata. Rasa sakit di kaki kirinya menjadi-jadi. Pisau itu merobek kulitnya tanpa ampun. Lalu, kegelapan mulai menghampirinya._

 _Sebelum Sasha terjatuh dalam kegelapan itu. Ia berpikir tentang satu hal; ketika ia bangun nanti, ia pasti sudah di tempat yang lebih baik, dengan kaki kiri yang utuh._

.

"Ugh!" Sasha yang baru saja tenggelam dalam masa lalunya segera tersadar begitu _phantom_ _pain_ menghampirinya lagi. Ia teringat akan Jean.

"JEAN!" Sasha meraung. Air mata menetes deras dari matanya. Ia tidak mau percaya. Jean terbaring pucat, darah mengelilinginya. "JEAN! BANGUN!" ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Jean, berusaha membuatnya bangun.

"Jean! Jean!" wanita itu melepas isakannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Bangunlah!" dengan tangan bergetar, Sasha merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggam. Buru-buru ia menghubungi petugas medis.

Dalam hati kecilnya ia menyadari bahwa sudah terlambat. Tapi Sasha tidak mau menyerah. Ia merobek roknya, tidak peduli jika kaki kirinya terlihat, Sasha tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa sekarang. Setelah itu ia mengikat kencang lengan Jean dengan kain tersebut.

Sekarang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menunggu. Sekali lagi ia tempatkan tangannya ke pipi lelaki itu. Terasa dingin, batin Sasha sedih. Ia juga berlumuran darah Jean. Bau anyir darah memenuhi ruangan itu. Entah kenapa bau seperti besi itu membuat masa lalunya terpikirkan lagi.

Sasha tak bisa lagi menahan diri dan meraung sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tidak mau membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Jean, orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati ...

"Sasha ...?"

Suara itu membuat Sasha berhenti. Ia sudah hampir percaya bahwa Jean tidak akan bangkit lagi. Tapi Tuhan memberinya sebuah kesempatan, untuk mendengar laki-laki itu memanggil namanya satu kali lagi.

"Jean?" tanya Sasha ragu-ragu, karena kedua kelopak mata Jean masih tertutup.

Bibir lelaki itu terbuka, ia terbatuk, kelopak matanya bergetar. Cukup untuk membuat harapan Sasha melambung. "A-apa ...," Jean berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, "... yang kau lakukan ... di sini ...?" ia berusaha bangkit, namun ditahan Sasha.

"Jangan bergerak, tetaplah berbaring." Ucap Sasha lembut. Air mata kesedihannya digantikan oleh air mata kebahagiaan. Jean masih hidup. Ia berkali-kali memanjatkan syukurnya pada Tuhan.

Jean menatap goresan di pergelangan tangannya lalu pandangannya kembali pada Sasha. "Kurasa aku kurang dalam mengirisnya ..." Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum miring.

" _BAKA_!" Sasha menyahut, ia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir. "Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini!? Kau benar-benar ingin mati, hah!? Apa bagusnya bunuh diri!?"

Sebuah kerutan terbentuk di dahi Jean. Sorot matanya berubah dingin. "Sasha ... kau tidak usah menceramahiku tentang kehidupan. Kau ... kau tidak akan pernah mengerti tentangku. Jadi berhenti—"

"Diam!" Sasha mendadak berdiri, namun kemudian terhuyung sedikit. Ditatapnya Jean dengan tajam. Ia akan menceritakannya sekarang juga. Menceritakan bahwa hidupnya menderita, sama seperti Jean.

Jean balas memandang Sasha dengan menantang. Tapi sesuatu di kaki Sasha yang terlihat sekilas membuatnya terpaku. Sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya. Jean membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara. "Sasha, kau—"

"Kau tahu, Jean? Hidupku tidak seindah yang kau pikir." Sasha menggulung lengan bajunya, membuat Jean melebarkan matanya ketika melihat bekas luka berupa goresan di kedua lengan wanita itu. Tidak hanya beberapa, ada _puluhan_ bekas luka.

"Aku juga telah banyak menderita." Ia membuka satu kancing kemejanya dan menarik kerahnya, memperlihatkan bekas luka besar berwarna pucat di bahu kirinya. Jean tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sasha meringis, _phantom pain_ nya tidak mau hilang juga. Ia akhirnya mengangkat sedikit roknya. Jean ternganga mengetahui kaki kiri Sasha digantikan oleh sebuah kaki kayu.

"Jadi ..." Sasha melepas kaki palsunya dan melemparnya ke seberang ruangan yang berantakan. Keseimbangannya menjadi goyah. Wanita itu terjatuh dalam keadaan bersimpuh. Genangan darah di bawahnya memercik kemana-mana. "Jadi ... jangan pernah berkata bahwa aku ... TIDAK TAHU PERASAANMU!"

Jean masih tidak bisa berucap, selain karena _shock_ akan kebenaran tentang asistennya itu, pandangannya mulai kabur. Meski ia hidup, kondisi Jean sangat lemah. Hanya satu yang berbeda. Sekarang, di mata Jean, Sasha adalah makhluk hidup terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Jean ...," wanita itu mengangkat tubuh Jean dengan perlahan dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya. "Aku ... mencintaimu ..."

Pandangannya semakin tidak jelas. Tapi berbeda dengan pikirannya yang seakan baru saja disucikan. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia tidak sendirian. Ada Sasha yang selalu berada di sisinya, menyemangatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh itu? Bagaimana bisa ia berniat bunuh diri dan meninggalkan Sasha sendirian?

"Kau selalu terlihat tegar ... Tidak pernah menyerah pada takdir ... Jangan biarkan masalah ini menghancurkanmu ... Setelah ini ... setelah ini kita akan bersama-sama menghadapinya ..." Air mata Sasha jatuh mengenai pipi Jean. "Biarkan aku mengatakan ini padamu ... Jangan menyerah, Jean ..."

Wajah Sasha di atasnya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar sirene ambulans di luar sana. Tapi, sebelum kegelapan benar-benar membawanya, ia berjuang untuk tersenyum dan mengatakan satu kalimat untuk wanita yang kesetiannya pada dirinya tidak pernah pudar.

"Terima kasih ... Sasha ..."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

A/N : Selesai juga akhirnya, fic pertama saya di fandom SnK^^ Untuk pemberi prompt, semoga sesuai ekspetasi ya, soalnya saya merasa fic ini kurang _feel_ nya :') Mau ditambah lagi tapi ternyata sudah melewati batas, jadi terpaksa dihapus beberapa.

Saya tidak benar-benar begitu paham tentang tata cara pengadilan dan profesi psikiater. Tentang penyakit _acrotomophilia_ juga saya sudah berusaha mencari tahu, tapi jika masih ada yang tidak sesuai, tolong maafkan saya. Dan untuk _ending_ nya itu, sudah diberitahu di atas kalau _happy ending_ kok, jadi jangan khawatir sama Jean^^

Silahkan beri komentar, saran, dan kritik jika berkenan^^


End file.
